Un momento de paz
by Skipper1
Summary: "¿Qué experimentan los ángeles caídos antes de morir en su redención? ¿Todos sus pecados podrán ser perdonados, o serán condenados al eterno abismo? Aun cuando terminen pagando el precio, un momento de paz puede transformarlos por completo".


Hola ¿qué tal? Un tremendo gusto estar aquí nuevamente con ustedes, entregándoles una nueva historia con motivo de los drabbles enfocados en los valores de la época navideña, lanzado por la página de facebook **por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball**. Estamos participando por períodos de fecha donde se da un intervalo de dos días cuando mucho para completar retos con una palabra diferente que representa un valor distinto cada vez. Su servidor intentará participar en cada una de ellas, pues el reto abarcará todo el mes de diciembre.

 **Personaje secundario: Turles.**

 **palabra del reto: Paz.**

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

"Un momento de paz".

* * *

Ahí estaba, en sus últimos momentos en los que la redención venía pujando desde muy dentro, teniendo la batalla más definitoria de su vida.

La intención, cual latidos del corazón, estuvo siempre latente. Todo lo que había pasado durante toda su vida, en especial por las experiencias involuntarias de su niñez, pasando por caminos y experiencias sin elección. Su adolescencia en aislamiento, sus aventuras como nunca antes las había tenido, e incluso el potencial que había alcanzado para hacer el bien… no fue suficiente para salvarlo de este fatídico destino.

Puede que la inocencia haya sido su mayor perdición, una condición que siempre lo hizo extremadamente sensible al mundo y sus vibraciones, que operó como una esponja que absorbía tanto lo bueno como lo malo… con una potencia y una efectividad tales que no había experiencia, trauma, vivencia, enseñanza, tragedia o desventura que se escapase de marcar su alma.

Porque para él, para su condición, incluso para su gran potencial, siempre arrastró su gran debilidad: su sensibilidad, su vulnerabilidad frente al mundo, ese que lo terminó transformando y moldeando a su manera frente a su nula e imposible resistencia. Un alma demasiado sensible para este mundo, la cual estaba condenada a irse pronto ya sea por un fatídico destino o por alguna clase de redención.

Y ahí estaba… recibiendo ese bautizo de fuego con luces multicolores sobre sí, con esa mezcla de múltiples gamas con las que empezó a maravillarse una vez que su cuerpo fue abrazado por completo por esa energía lanzada sobre su anatomía. Esos ojos ahora inocentes, cubiertos en su totalidad por una perspectiva que no distingue figura ni fondo por el azul tan basto desintegrándolo, por fin habían sido capaces de ver la auténtica verdad. Sus memorias pasaron rápida secuencia en su mente y su cuerpo vibró y volvió a rememorar las múltiples sensaciones que generaban dichos recuerdos.

Parecía que sus planes habían sido frenados, que ya no iba a poder seguir esparciendo ese árbol maldito por todo el Universo. Por fin alguien muy parecido a él, alguien de su propia raza, lo estaba liberando ya de esa entidad maligna que se apoderó de su cuerpo e hizo de parásito viviendo a costa de la bondad de su alma. Se llenó de él y lo fue intoxicando… al punto de consolidarse como un huésped del cual ya no podría desprenderse nunca por estar demasiado enraizado a su propio ser.

Qué honor terminar así: en manos de otro Saiya – Jin como él, viendo en ese guerrero lo que él pudo haberse convertido de haber seguido en el camino correcto. Y es entonces que, a punto de desaparecer por completo, fue que pudo sentir, a través del dolor más atroz y agonizante, la verdadera paz al morir.

Un momento en el que pudo disfrutarse a sí mismo como nunca antes, con sus pecados exonerados y recibiendo una paz como ninguna otra. Desprendido de su cuerpo, de sus temores y emociones, para disfrutar a flor de piel su redención.

* * *

500 palabras.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Los invito a que me sigan acompañando en todo lo que resta en este período de Diciembre que durará el reto.

Hasta el siguiente. Feliz lectura.


End file.
